


Anna

by pengukat



Series: the two faces of Venus [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Guns, POV First Person, Second Person, Shooting, Violence, self harm with a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengukat/pseuds/pengukat
Summary: Villanelle just wants to know.





	Anna

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this https://twitter.com/chenckino/status/1008303490773368832 and this is the result

You won't do it. You can't.

You think you can. See, look. Your hand is shaking. Can you even pull the trigger like that? 

You probably think you don't have any other option. End of the road, guns in each other's faces. Certain death for one of us. 

I see why you'd prefer it by your own hand. 

You have to aim for the back of the head. Make sure you get the brain stem. An inch the wrong way and you'll blow chunks out of your head, but you'll still be there clinging to life, and ooh, boy, that would hurt. 

You think you've found the one thing that would get to me.

Just because she did it. Just because she went that way.

I just stepped over her body and moved on, you know.

So if you think for a second -

Oh. What's that look?

I forgot that being told you can't is a huge motivator for you. Easily solved.

You think I wouldn't stop you?

===

Sometimes, when I kill, time slows.

You have no time to react, but I can see, so clearly. 

The bullet is slicing through the air, below your chin, to where your hand is holding a gun at your head; it makes contact with your wrist, shattering bone upon impact. On it moves, then, to its next destination, carving through the junction of your neck and chest. Red, surprise, shock, pain, blooming all over your face, as you fall backwards to the ground.

===

Oh! Your eyes. I've always loved your eyes. So expressive. So filled with life. They still are, dancing madly, grasping skyward. 

What are you thinking right now? What is going through your head in these final moments?

I wasn't really interested in hers. 

But you're right here, right now, and I'm dwelling on you. You're special.

Are your final moments filled with rage? Hate? Loathing? At me? 

Are you thinking of your husband, and how I killed him? Is this for him? 

Do you feel betrayed? By me? By everyone?

Are you scared? 

Are you at peace? Have you accepted it? 

Oh, oh, oh! Wait! Hang on a second!

What are you thinking?

Why would you point a gun to your own head?

I'm so curious. I really want to know! 

Why would she point a gun to her own head?

I thought she loved me.

I thought you loved me.

I thought you loved me.

I thought you loved me.

I should know this. I should be able to figure this out. 

I should be able to find out for myself.

Gotta aim it just right. Back of the head. Brain stem. No half chunks of face hanging from my neck, no way. 

Every morning when I wake up, I expect to live forever. Today is no different.

I'll probably survive this. Just like I do everything.

Just in case, though - just in case I don't -

Eve -

\- you win - 

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone's been counting, this is one Killing Eve fic that's all happy and rainbows with kitties, and, like, 3 with violence and assault and character death. I promise I'm actually decently well-adjusted, I think.
> 
> I've explicitly and deliberately left off the Character death warning!!!! They're not dead! Not yet! Officially!!
> 
> Addendum: so I wrote another thing that can go after this. If you're the kind of person who prefers that everyone dies, you can stop reading right here! If not, feel free to keep going!


End file.
